When looking at a remote control (for example a TV remote control) as a software application, one cannot simply say “give me the remote”, as they would be taking that person's personal computing device i.e. their smartphone or tablet. As such, there may be a need for a way to pass the remote control when using a remote control application without actually passing the device on which the remote control application is executed.